Truth - The Daughter of Time
by sgt pippa
Summary: <html><head></head>When a young woman is strangely pulled away from her life in 1806 and hurled centuries into the future, she meets a madman called the Doctor. As she travels with him she learns that thing's aren't always what they seem, and will have the adventure of her life! Just who is Pippa Ingram? And What role does she play in the Doctor's life? - Docs 1-11/OC - Mostly original stories.</html>
1. An Unexpected Journey

**Introductory Author's Note - Please Read before reading the chapter!**

Hello! My name's Rori! Yup, I have a Pond name haha! Thank you for clicking onto this story! I've been planning it for almost two years now! Now I've finally gotten around to writing it!

So, to start with, just a heads up. This first chapter will seem like you're reading a poor imitation of a Jane Austen novel rather than a Doctor Who fanfic. Sorry about that. The Doctor appears at the very end briefly, and from Chapter two onwards it will be a proper Whofic!

However, for this first chapter I wanted to introduce you to my OC protagonist, Pippa, in order to give the reader a feel of who she is before meeting the Doctor, and the life that she lead before travelling with him.

The hero's journey is always a journey. This part of the story is known as the setup, and like the name suggests it sets up for the story ahead. There's lots of little hints in this chapter that will come into play later on.

This chapter is also a good one to get to know the key people in Pippa's life before she meets the Doctor, especially since we'll be revisiting this setting and these characters a few times in the story.

As for Pippa's character...I have a tumblr page for this story and I will post a description of Pippa and explain some of her actions on there shortly after posting this chapter. The link to that tumblr page is on my profile. The tumblr page will show you the face-claims for my OC characters, have manips of scenes from the chapters, sneak peaks, music to accompany the chapters (if you're into that thing - compositions only though) and at times pictures of Pippa's outfits (this is mostly for historical chapters).

**WARNING! **This IS a fic where the heroine jumps through time unexplainably, meeting the Doctor in the wrong order. However, I believe it has many different aspects to other fics of the same kind, and I don't believe my reasoning behind this occurrence has been done before. It involves Doctors 1-11 (including One before he left Gallifrey in the TARDIS and the War Doctor).

The story is mostly comprised of non-episode chapters, but involves a lot of cross-overs with other fandoms. This is because I thought that would be both interesting and easier for me as a writer, as I would not have to come up with a setting and characters for every single chapter.

Also, I have tried very hard to research the era that this chapter takes place in, however that doesn't mean there might not be mistakes. If you happen to be a Georgian Era History Buff, please don't hesitate to correct me where necessary. I more than welcome constructive criticism, however please think twice before reviewing with flames. Everyone has feelings and it's not nice to make people feel horrible.

I aim to update at least once a week!

Finally, I intend to do most Author's notes on the story's tumblr page, as I feel A/N's in the chapters can be a bit distracting.

Please, enjoy! Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for rambling! Please review if you feel so inclined! :)

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**An Unexpected Journey**

_Carnahan House_

_Hertfordshire, England, 1806_

The sky was quickly growing dark and the winter air was merciless and chilly, but that did not deter a young woman from walking through the garden. This was her favourite place, a little piece of the world that was almost exclusively her own. Very few people had access to this haven, and even fewer visited it regularly. The Secret Garden they called it, for it was in fact a little garden tucked away on her family's estate, and only those with a key could enter.

In the woman's hand was an opened letter, already read. She was simply mulling over the letter's contents. It was from her cousin Mary who lived in London with her husband and read:

_My dear cousin, Pippa,_

_Things in the ton are going well, Mr Seymour and I enjoy the life here and much prefer it to country living. _

_We are greatly anticipating your visit in two weeks for Christmastide, and I look forward to reuniting with you and my family. _

_I frequently have tea with my sister, Annabelle, who is also doing well. _

_As you will have already heard, she is pregnant with her second child. We all hope for a strong little boy. _

_As for your suitor, I understand your reservations and reluctance. However, this is one of the joys of blossoming into womanhood. _

_The prospect of marriage is indeed a frightening one, however it is our duty as women to accept our natural roles as good wives and eventually mothers._

_The Colonel sounds like a fine man, and I am overcome with joy to also hear from Georgiana and Mama that he has shown a keen interest in you! _

_Do not be afraid, sweet cousin. This is just the first step in a new phase of your life. _

_I will write you again shortly, and as previously mentioned we are excited for your upcoming visit. _

_God bless,_

_Your Cousin,_

_Mary Seymour._

Pippa thought over her cousin's words. The two had grown up together, for when Pippa had been eleven her parents had died of Smallpox, leaving her to live with her mother's sister and her husband. Pippa's Aunt, the Lady Catherine Barlow and her husband Lord Charles Barlow had been very good to her, treating her like their own despite already having five children. Annabelle was the eldest at twenty-nine, and she lived in London with her husband Thomas Harrison. Next came Jane who was twenty-seven and now lived about forty-five minutes away with her husband Charles Ashcroft.

Then there was Brandon, fondly called Bran by his sisters and Pippa. Bran was the only boy of the five children, and he and Pippa had always been close friends, despite their considerable age gap. Bran was twenty-five, while Pippa was twenty-one. A five-year gap did not seem quite so big when they were adults as it had when they were children. After Bran came Mary who was closest in age to Pippa at twenty-two. She was different to all her sisters with her dark brown locks and serious attitude.

Unlike Mary, the other Barlow girls were graced with their father's golden locks and sunny personality. Mary and Bran were the only ones to take after their mother's darker hair, however all of the Barlow children inherited their father's light blue eyes. Bran though, most definitely took after his father's bright and carefree manner, for there seemed to be very little that he took seriously, or that could ever truly bother him.

Lastly came Georgiana, Pippa's closest friend and confidant. Georgiana was sixteen, and the two had been joined at the hip ever since Pippa first moved into her Uncle's house. They had no secrets, and spoke of everything together.

Pippa was content with her life exactly the way it was. There had always been a strong part of Pippa which longed for something more than the life society had chosen for her, however nowadays she tended to stamp down that desire with every fibre of her being. It would not do to dream of impossible things. Her comfort with things how they were was one of the reasons why Pippa was so displeased any time she was reminded of Colonel Northam's courtship of her.

"Pippa, I've been searching for you!" A voice called from a short distance away, pulling her from her thoughts. "It is nightfall, and you will get ill in this weather!"

Startled, she turned towards the direction of the voice, which belonged to a tall, muscular man.

"Sorry, dear cousin, did I alarm you?" The man asked in a teasing tone.

Pippa walked over to him, wrapping her coat over her body.

"What is it, Bran?" She asked her cousin, smiling up at him.

"Mother requests you come inside to have dinner and get ready for the ball."

Pippa sighed, joining her cousin and confidante at the gates to the garden.

"I find that as of late I am less enthused about dancing as I once was," she confessed, looping her arm into Bran's.

The two began the walk back to the house, and although Bran did not respond, Pippa continued.

"Colonel Northam takes the fun out of everything!" She whined childishly.

Bran laughed, patting the hand that rested on his arm comfortingly.

"The Colonel is a fine suitor, Pippa," he tried to reassure her. "You could not ask for better."

"Brandon, you are supposed to agree with me, not try and sway me!"

"What choice do I have? Honestly, what other man would be mad enough to desire you as his wife? I have it on the highest authority that you are quite a menace to live with."

His tone was teasing, yet that did not stop Pippa from shooting him a deathly glare.

As a child, Pippa had been wild and untameable. Her parents, and later her aunt and uncle had a difficult time teaching her proper etiquette. She was constantly talking of nonsensical things, and living in a daydream, talking of adventures and exploration. It had taken a long time, but as the years passed Pippa's guardians mostly succeeded in burying the rebellious side of her and turned her into a lady. However, there was a small part of Pippa that continued to rebel against certain things – Colonel Northam for example.

The Colonel had been courting her for close to a month now, as he had come to stay in the nearest village to visit an old family friend. From the moment he first met Pippa at a village dance, he had seemed to be drawn to her and her entire family enthusiastically approved of the match. Pippa on the other hand was not sure that she was able to simply settle for the first man to show an interest. She was uncertain of whether she was ready to be a wife. Pippa did not desire that life; she wanted to see and explore the world. Yet, she was a woman, and that was not her place in life. In her heart, Pippa knew her days as a single lady were numbered, for if the Colonel proposed, she would feel inclined to accept. Despite her inner voice protesting, she would conform to the standards of society.

Yet, this was only a small part of her dilemma, and an excuse really. Mostly, whenever she thought of him or was in his presence a great wave of nausea would overcome her, and this disturbed Pippa. It scared and confused her as to why this was the case; there was no possible explanation. The fact was, Colonel Northam was everything she could hope for in a husband, but something seemed to be holding her back from being approachable of his interest in her.

Pippa was pulled from her thoughts when she realised they had reached the house. She turned to Bran with a mischievous smile, pushing all thoughts of Colonel Northam to the back of her mind. She would enjoy her time as a single lady, and have fun at the ball just as she normally would.

"See you in a little bit," she told her cousin.

"There!" Bran said with a laugh. "There's the smile we all love! I do not like to see you in sad spirits, cousin."

Pippa responded by beaming brighter, before turning and walking into the house.

Her Uncle's estate, Carnahan House, was a beautiful place. It spanned several acres, and contained a forest, which was home to many creatures, including deer. There was a lake, which was a favourite spot for her Uncle Charles and Bran, as they would often spend hours fishing there. They also had many different varieties of flora and fauna growing in the garden, and a wide selection of fruits, vegetables and herbs. Pippa loved it, and felt more at peace in Carnahan than anywhere else – even (despite feeling guilty) her parents' home.

Pippa climbed the stairs up to the second floor, heading for her bedroom. The house itself was beautiful, the structure formed with light, creamy coloured bricks, while the roof was a dark brown. The sides of the house stuck out further than the middle when looking at it from the front, and the doorway had columns, which always reminded her of ancient Greece or Rome. There was also a stable for the horses and carriage, as well as a small pen for their farm animals. Lastly, there was a henhouse, which supplied the family with countless eggs.

The interior was made up of mostly white and pastel colours, designed to always have a bright atmosphere. The furniture and ornaments were telling of an upper middle class family, and the layout of the home left it spacious and open. Entering her bedroom, Pippa quickly got dressed for dinner, before hurrying downstairs to join her family.

* * *

><p>At a quarter past nine in the evening, Pippa, Brandon and Georgiana were lined up outside the house along with Pippa's Aunt Catherine and Uncle Charles, waiting for their carriage. They were all dressed in their finest, particularly the young ladies who donned their best muslin gowns, accessorised with long, silk gloves, fancy hair ornaments, a fan each and of course their most elegantly beautiful jewellery. Pippa wore her mothers pearl necklace as well as fine crystal flower pins and a fluffy white feather to decorate her hair, which was styled in the latest fashion.<p>

The carriage rounded the corner, stopping in front of them, and the family piled in, eager for the night's festivities. Pippa's cousin Jane and her husband Mr Ashford, in their home Gintley Park, were hosting the ball. It took the group forty-five minutes to reach Gintley, and when they arrived Pippa noticed that many people had already arrived. The night was dark, yet Gintley was lit up, shining like a great sandstone beacon.

A footman assisted the ladies in exiting the carriage, and once everyone was out they began to make their way to the door. Upon entering into the main foyer, the girls were given their programme of dances – or more simply dance cards. After receiving these, Pippa quickly spotted Jane with her husband greeting the guests.

"Mr and Mrs Ashford! We are so humbled to have received an invitation to tonight's festivities." Aunt Catherine greeted once the hosts were free.

Ashford bowed politely, while Jane curtsied.

"We are delighted to have you here," Ashford told them all sincerely.

"It is lovely to see my family!" Jane said with a smile.

Jane's smile was always sweet and innocent, and she had not lost her air of purity even after marriage. Pippa had always been fond of Jane, for the older girl had constantly been a supportive friend and mentor to her.

"We hope you have a lovely evening," Jane continued. "If you could make your way into the ballroom."

The family all bowed or curtsied respectfully, and began to file away.

Jane had done very well by marrying Mr Ashford; he was a very wealthy man who also enjoyed spending the majority of his time in the countryside. This suited Jane well, as she was not all that fond of the idea of living permanently in the ton. They had two sons, William and Charles, who Pippa guessed would currently be in bed, watched over by their governess.

Gintley was significantly larger than Carnahan House, and on that evening the ballroom had been transformed. Several crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the Ashfords finest curtains were draped over the windows, and several servers were rushing around attending to the guests. Not one of the guests had skimped for this occasion; every single one of them was dressed impeccably.

Georgiana and Pippa were quick to spot their friend Harriet Bell after entering the room, and made their way over to her, Aunt Catherine not too far away as she was of course their chaperone. Harriet was a lovely young lady with light blonde hair and grey eyes, and was dressed in a pale pink muslin gown.

"Good evening, Miss Bell," Georgiana greeted, curtsying.

Pippa did the same, saying a 'good evening' to her friend.

"Good evening, Lady Barlow, Miss Ingram," Harriet returned with a small smile.

The girls grouped together, forming a small circle to the side of the ballroom, talking animatedly about the evening and what it might bring.

"Miss Ashford certainly looks handsome this evening," Harriet commented, eyeing the girl in mention.

Elizabeth Ashford was Mr Ashford's younger sister, and she always looked beautiful. Like her brother, she had dark red hair and emerald green eyes. She was the picture of sophisticated grace and also had a very aloof yet humble manner.

"Many are speculating that Mr Dawson will propose to Miss Ashford soon!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Oh, how lovely!" Georgiana commented. "Do you not think they would make a fine match, Pippa?"

Pippa was not at all fond of gossiping, as she would not like others talking behind her own back. However, she did not wish to make a spectacle by refusing to comment either.

"Yes," she agreed. "Mr Dawson would be a fine match for Miss Ashford."

"Perhaps theirs will not be the only news of engagement?" Harriet suggested with a sly smile. "I am positively certain that your Colonel Northam shall propose soon."

Pippa became uncomfortable at the mention of the Colonel. It seemed she could not escape him! To make matters worse, of course every time she thought of him the nausea she was experiencing would intensify. She tried to calm down her nerves, but it was no use. Harriet, however, did not seem to notice.

"How exciting, Miss Ingram!" She practically sang. "You shall soon be married to a well respected Colonel! Does the very thought not make your heart sing with joy?"

"Err…" Pippa replied awkwardly, still feeling ill. "I'm sorry, please excuse me."

With that, she inappropriately dashed away from her two friends, seeking the nearest balcony so that she might calm down in the fresh air. Once she was outside she breathed a huge sigh of relief. The cool winter winds blew on her skin, making her feel soothed. Walking over to the stone barrier on the balcony, Pippa leant against it, peering up at the starry night sky.

Why was it that every time she thought of the Colonel recently, a great wave of nausea overcame her? Surely that could not only be her nerves at the prospect of marriage? No, no of course it was! To think otherwise would be ridiculous. Casting one last glance at the heavens, Pippa turned around to walk back inside only to find that the object of her thoughts had also come out to the balcony.

Colonel Northam was a handsome man. He was much taller than Pippa, for she stood at 5' 3", whilst he was 6' 2". He had brown hair that was always trimmed neatly, never allowed to be untamed, and he had piercing grey eyes. His physique was lean yet strong, and he had thin lips that were almost always curved into a smile. He bowed politely to Pippa as she curtsied, and the two quickly made their way inside, knowing it would not do to be alone together without a chaperone.

Pippa hoped that she could slip away with some excuse, however luck was not on her side that night for she almost instantly heard her Aunt Catherine call out to her upon their entrance to the ballroom.

"Oh, Colonel Northam, how lovely to see you!" Aunt Catherine said, curtsying and pretending that she had not noticed him previously. "My niece, Miss Ingram, looks lovely tonight, does she not?"

"Indeed," the Colonel replied, smiling and Pippa. "Miss Ingram looks very handsome."

"You are too kind, Colonel Northam," Pippa mumbled, earning her a sharp look from her aunt due to her rude manners. A lady must never mumble!

"I only speak of the truth," he said, still smiling at her. "And as the prettiest lady in the room, would you do me the honour of being your partner for the first set, if it has not already been taken?"

Pippa wanted to protest at being called 'the prettiest girl in the room', thinking that remark was rather ridiculous. However, she bit her tongue due to her aunt's hawklike gaze resting on her.

"My dance card is still free, Colonel Northam," she told him. "I would be honoured to dance the first set of the evening with you."

She passed her dancing card to Northam and he filled the first slot out before passing it back to her. Then, almost as though the entire universe was working against her, the music started for the first dance. The Colonel grinned happily, and Pippa could not help but ease her spiteful thoughts. He was a lovely man, who had never done anything to cause her discomfort towards him. It was all her, and she needed to overcome her negativity regarding him and like her cousin Mary had suggested, embrace the changes shifting around in her life.

"Shall we?" the Colonel asked, holding out his arm.

"Yes," she replied simply, placing her hand onto his.

"I hope you don't mind me stealing her away, Lady Barlow?" He said politely, addressing Aunt Catherine.

"Certainly not," Pippa's aunt replied with a content smile.

The two walked to the dancing floor, standing across from each other. The song was slow and almost haunting in it's melody, and the dance movements were very precise, weaving around through the area. The Colonel and Pippa were silent for a while to start with, and Pippa noticed that Bran was dancing with Harriet as they briefly swapped partners with them.

"Smile, dear cousin," Bran whispered as they briefly passed one another.

She did smile, and it was very genuine for Bran could always make her smile and laugh just by being in his presence. Her gaze then fell back onto Northam as their hands touched once more and they circled one another. Her smile softened as she took in the way he was looking at her. Life as the Colonel's wife could surely not be all that bad if he looked at her in that way every day. At that thought, she felt that unwelcome wave of nausea overcome her, yet Pippa pushed it down. No more excuses.

"Your cousin has a beautiful home," Northam commented politely.

"Thank you, Colonel," Pippa replied with a sincere smile. "Indeed she does."

The Colonel looked relieved at her response, for it was a vast improvement from her avoiding his gaze and mumbling a polite yet short response. They separated, moving back to their original positions from the start of the dance as the song ended. As the men bowed and the women curtsied Pippa observed that when she ignored that stubborn nausea, and embraced the Colonel's courtship as a welcome thing, she actually realised how lucky she was. Was her nausea now gone, and her stomach _fluttering _instead as he gazed over at her with such a tender look in his eye? Surely not! Yet, Pippa could not deny that as soon as she had stopped fighting against the things pulling her towards the Colonel, she had begun to feel several positive changes in her attitude regarding him.

The next song began and this one was far more upbeat and merry. Likewise, instead of the serious tone of the dancing during the previous song, the couples exuded a far more carefree and joyful atmosphere. There was jumping and clapping and twirling, and almost everyone was grinning. The Colonel and Pippa exchanged many shy yet happy smiles. Pippa had not felt so exultant in a long while, and she looked positively radiant.

Unbeknownst to the two, many of their acquaintances that were scattered around the ballroom were observing them, and commenting that the couple look absolutely enamoured with each other. The general consensus was that an announcement of engagement between the two would happen very soon. The couple were blissfully unaware of this gossip, and ended their dancing set with a curtsy and a bow whilst exchanging bashful smiles. Colonel Northam decided to finally sum up the courage to ask if he could reserve two more sets later on in the evening, and to his great delight Pippa agreed. He had never asked before, not wanting to push her into spending time with him if she was disinterested. However tonight she had given him plenty of reasons to believe that his feelings may be reciprocated, and that confidence was only extended when she accepted with a pretty blush and a smile to reserve him those two dances later on.

The evening continued to be a very joyous affair for Pippa as she gossiped and giggled with her friends and engaged in many more dances. She noticed that no matter how many other dance partners she had, none of the gentlemen could illicit the same bubbly feeling within her that Colonel Northam had. What was wrong with her? Merely hours ago she had been sulking because she would have to see him that night. Yet, now she was feeling absolutely giddy at the mere thought of him. It was funny what happened when one stopped resisting inevitable change.

When it came time to dance with Northam once more, Pippa felt everything she had felt the last time they had danced accelerate. She could not look at anyone but Colonel Northam; the intensity of her feelings both terrified and excited her. The dance began, and Northam was quick to engage in conversation. They talked of meaningless things, yet neither of them minded, simply enjoying being in one another's company again. When the second dance began though, their conversation turned more serious.

"Miss Ingram, I am to return to my home in Somerset tomorrow," he informed her.

"So suddenly, Colonel Northam?" She asked and was surprised at her disappointment and how evident it was in her voice.

"I am afraid so," he replied seeming to be equally saddened at the prospect of parting.

They were pulled apart for a few moments through the movements of the dance, and Pippa found herself very confused. If he was to return home, it was unlikely he would propose. Surely, if he knew he was to leave, he would have done so already.

"I hope nothing is the matter," she told him genuinely as they moved back to each other.

"I thank you for your concern, Miss Ingram. However, my father would simply like me to be back at home before the season. It will be my younger sisters debut into society."

Pippa, remembering her own debut, smiled at the memories.

"I am sure she will have a very memorable experience," she commented.

The Colonel only smiled at her. When the dance ended, the two went through all the polite procedures before he escorted her away from the dancing area. As he bowed to take his leave he took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss on it, never breaking his eye contact with her. Pippa smiled timidly.

"I hope to see you in London during the season, Miss Ingram," he said.

"I would like that very much, Colonel Northam," she replied, and then that was that. That was the last time she spoke with him that night.

The rest of the evening seemed to move forward very quickly, and before Pippa knew it, it was already the very early hours of the morning. Glancing at a clock, she saw that it read a quarter to three, and sure enough the amount of guests present had dwindled greatly. Her own family was ready to leave, and said their goodbyes to Jane, Mr Ashford and Miss Ashford before making their way outside and into their carriage. The ride home was very quiet as they were all very tired, and Pippa and Georgiana rested their heads together, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

When they arrived home it was straight to bed for everyone. Georgiana's room was before Pippa's so she turned to wish her cousin a good night's sleep, but in a temporary burst of energy Georgiana excitedly pulled Pippa into her bedroom before quickly shutting the door. Pippa looked at her cousin with a flummoxed expression.

"Was I imagining things tonight, cousin?" Georgiana asked. "Or were you truly encouraging the Colonel's advances?"

Pippa smiled before pulling Georgiana over to her bed. The two girls hurriedly sat themselves down and Pippa spoke of her actions.

"I can not explain it, Georgie! I feel as though a heavy veil has been lifted from my eyes. It is as though some force was keeping me in a negative mindset and once I pushed against that, everything became clear!"

Georgiana smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"It seems ridiculous doesn't it? Yet, I can think of no other way to describe it!" Pippa confessed. "I find that I do not simply welcome the Colonel's advances, I now long for them!"

"What a strange occurrence indeed!" Georgiana mused. "But you now hope for the Colonel to propose, and will accept if he does?"

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but yes! I most certainly will!" Pippa exclaimed.

"I am so happy for you! The two of you will make a most wonderful match!" Georgiana was beaming.

"However, he is to return to his home in Somerset tomorrow, to spend time with his family over Christmas," Pippa revealed sadly.

"But he will be in London for the season?" Georgiana prompted.

"Yes, and he said he hopes to see me there, to which I replied that I would very much like to see him as well."

"I do believe he will propose during the season. More than likely shortly after your reunion, in fear that some other dashing gentleman will capture your interest."

"Do not tease me, Georgie! I do not believe any other man could catch my eye now!"

"Not even your handsome friend when you were a child?"

"Oh, please, do not mention that!"

"You once talked of him all the time!" Georgiana stated.

"An imaginary friend, no more…" Pippa mumbled, distracted now as the nauseas feeling she had been battling with all evening had finally conquered her.

"Pippa, are you not feeling well?" Georgiana asked, concerned.

"It has been a long evening," Pippa reassured her. "My body simply longs for rest."

"I will keep you awake no more then. Goodnight, cousin, sleep well. We shall have plenty of time to talk about Colonel Northam come morning."

Pippa wished Georgiana a good night's sleep in return before exiting her room. As she made her way down the hall to her own bedroom the nausea only seemed to increase, and her vision began to blur. She had never mentioned the strange affect Colonel Northam seemed to have on her to any of her family. This was because it terrified her, and voicing it out loud would only make it more real.

Yet she now felt absolutely petrified at what was happening to her; she was incredibly dizzy and the walls seemed to spin around her. Once she reached her room she was quick to fetch a glass of water from the pitcher that was always kept on her dresser. She opened the window to let the cool winter breeze in, and it soothed her somewhat. Pippa was careful to focus all her thoughts on anything but Colonel Northam.

She decided instead to think of her parents and the calming presence they had always had during her childhood. This helped somewhat, and Pippa was able to slowly remove her jewellery and hairpieces, allowing her long dark brown hair to cascade down into curly waves. Looking into her mirror she quickly removed her makeup by washing her face with a wet cloth.

Pippa had wide, round green eyes. They were a very pale green, resembling the way the ocean could sometimes appear green. Her nose was small, yet slightly pointy and her lips were full and pink. Her teeth were all well looked after – white and straight. Everything about her was dainty and petite and Georgiana often said Pippa reminded her of a swan. Pippa joked she was more likely to resemble a goose.

After removing her jewellery and makeup, Pippa undressed before slipping into her nightgown and robe. She was ready to hop into bed, for although the nausea had eased up slightly, it was still far worse than ever before. Perhaps a good night's rest would help to ease her illness, and she would wake up in the morning feeling revived? However, as she made her way over to her bed she kneeled over in pain.

Forget nausea, just then she had felt like something was ripping at every part of her. She cried out in immense agony, crumpling to the floor. Tears sprung in her eyes, and as she opened them to try and reach out and grasp something she noticed with horror that her body seemed to be _glowing_!

**Glowing**? How on earth could her body be glowing? It seemed to be emitting some kind of strange golden light. However, her time to observe this strange phenomenon was quickly cut short. The pain intensified, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying with all her might to make it go away. However, in what seemed to be a split second, the pain abruptly vanished. Dumbfounded, Pippa cautiously opened her eyes only to gasp in shock.

Where on God's earth was she? Gone was her familiar bedroom, and in its place was something completely foreign. She seemed to be in a hallway of some kind, however it was fairly dim, lit only by odd vertical white lights. Those were certainly not lit by fire! What devilry was this? The materials used to build this place were not at all familiar to Pippa – certainly not sandstone, marble, brick or wood, but something shiny and metallic in colour.

She guessed it was made of some kind of metal, but not one that she recognised, and who would build a hallway out of such a thing? The architecture on the roof was particularly strange. Pippa felt herself begin to shake; the emotions of the day were leaving her absolutely exhausted. Her nerves could not handle much more. Just when she thought things could not possibly get worse, she heard voices from a short distance away. They appeared to be coming from around the corner of the hallway, and so Pippa began slowly backing away, so as not to alert the strangers of her presence.

"Definitely a human ship," a masculine voice said, sounding far too close for Pippa's comfort.

"I'm guessing early 76th century," he continued. "Somewhere in the solar system of Citrus Bliss!"

"Citrus Bliss?" A new, feminine voice asked sceptically. "Don't try and have me on, Doctor! I'm not gonna fall for it!"

"I'm serious!" The man, apparently a Doctor, replied indignantly. "The planet Octavia – the only inhabitable one in this solar system – is famous for it's citrus fruits! Honestly, you won't find better elsewhere."

The two rounded the corner, and Pippa saw the woman huff. She was a curvaceous woman with red hair that was awfully straight, and cut into an odd style. Even stranger were her clothes, as she was wearing trousers and a tunic! They fit her quite well, seemingly tailored for her. A small, tucked away part of Pippa found this impressively bold of the woman, yet the more prominent and proper side of her was stubborn with disapproval.

The man was tall and thin, and while he was donned in a seemingly appropriate outfit, he wore no cravat! Instead, around his neck was some other neck piece decorated in a strange pattern. He also had bizarre footwear, rather than the boots she was used to seeing men in. He was rather handsome though with his messy and wild brown hair, round brown eyes, and his protruding bottom lip.

The two were quick to notice her, and to her surprise the woman smiled with recognition. The man broke out into a grin, quickly jogging over to her, stopping so that they were standing merely inches apart.

"Pippa!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a tight embrace and spinning her around in the air.

**_What_**!?

"Sir, unhand me at once, you lecher!" She screeched.

Absolutely stunned, the man slowly lowered her to the ground and backed away from her, looking like a wounded puppy.

"Pippa…"

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. "This is entirely improper! We are without a suitable chaperone, for I am not acquainted with your companion. We have not even been introduced!"

"Pippa, it's me…"

"Please, sir, address me in the appropriate manner!"

This man seemed to understand a little, and with a heartbroken expression he spoke again.

"Miss Ingram…" he started hesitantly, and upon seeing Pippa's approval, continued. "Please tell me you know who I am."

"Forgive me, sir, but I do not,"

"It's us!" He protested, still in slight denial that she was unaware of whom they were.

"This is Donna Noble," he gestured to the red haired woman. "And…I'm the Doctor."

Pippa looked between them, absolutely stunned at how they could possibly know who she was. However the next thing she did was say the first thing that came to mind.

"Doctor? Doctor **_Who_**?"

**_Hello, Space Cowboy…_**


	2. An Adventure in Space and Time

**This chapter is dedicated to** **_'The Dreamer'_**** for being my first reviewer! Thank you for your kind and encouraging words :)****  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. Nor do I own the Resident Evil/Biohazard Franchise from which this chapter borrows a few elements. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is made.**

Check out my tumblr profile for pics accompanying this chapter and the last. The link is on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**An Adventure in Space and Time**

Pippa waited with great patience - considering the situation - for the man to answer her question, however he just stared right back at her, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Pippa?" His friend, Donna Noble, asked cautiously. "You alright?"

She didn't get a chance to answer, as Donna's question seemed to pull the man from his daze.

"This is the first time you meet me…" He said, talking to himself more so than her or Donna.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pippa asked, no longer with a tone of attitude, as that had been replaced with curiosity.

The man turned his head to look straight at her, and Pippa was stunned at the look in his eyes. He looked lost and deeply saddened; those eyes were far too old for that body. They had seen so much, far more than any other person she knew. Just who was this strange man?

"I'm just the Doctor," he explained. "That's my name."

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around at the strange hallway.

"In space," he replied simply.

"Space?"

He grinned with enthusiasm, "Outer space, among the stars!"

"_I beg your pardon_?"

"Pippa…" the Doctor appeared to be struggling to find the right words. "You've been hurled thousands of years into your personal future. I don't know how, but I do know that this won't be the last time. We are currently on a ship, however unlike a ship that travels across the sea, this one travels through the stars to distant lands.

"Thousands of years into your future - think how much the world has progressed since then! The year is currently…11, 735. Or maybe 11, 736…I'm not quite sure - one of the two anyway. The human race has expanded and grown, no longer searching for new continents on Earth, but new planets and solar systems and galaxies!"

How was that even possible? Pippa mused that what the Doctor was saying sounded completely nonsensical. A ship that traveled through the stars? People travelling to other worlds? The ideas themselves were not really that ridiculous or impossible if you considered that this was all over 10, 000 years away. However, it was not at all possible for her to be there. Travelling through time was not possible. Was that idea even heard of? Not to Pippa at least. No, there must be something deranged about the man in front of her. Perhaps he belonged locked up in Bedlam with the rest of the insane!

However, something about the idea struck a chord deep inside of her. As a little girl, this would have had her running around in excitement, exploring everything. During her childhood, Pippa had believed that she was destined for great things, for a life away from all that she knew. Nothing had seemed to be impossible back then, and she had been constantly waiting for something, _anything_, to whisk her away and into a life of adventure.

That girl was gone now though; she had grown up and faced the truth of reality. There was no such thing as fairytales, and the heroes were all men in a world that was rather ordinary. Adventure was found in exploring the new world, and your bravery was tested on the battlefield. Pippa had always wanted to see more than the world she lived on, and the militia was something that would never interest her even if she had been born a man.

"Pippa?" The Doctor asked gently, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I…I don't understand," she said weakly, starting to feel anxiety overtake her.

The Doctor offered no words of wisdom or comfort; he just gazed at her forlornly. It was Donna who spoke next, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well I don't understand either Doctor! How comes she doesn't know who we are? Who _you_ are? I thought you'd known her your whole life?"

"I have," he replied, turning to his red haired friend. "But I've told you before, Donna, we've never met in the correct order."

"So this…_this_ is the first time she meets you?" Donna asked. "This is page one! Every time we've ever seen her, all those centuries you knew her before I met you…that's all still to come for her?"

Pippa watched in bewilderment as the Doctor confirmed all that Donna had said with an almost comically solemn nod. No, there was no way this was actually happening to her. None of it made sense, it was absolutely preposterous!

No, she was dreaming… yes, that was it. She always did have an extensive imagination. True, that imagination had been suppressed for years, but it was still there, locked away deep inside, evidently choosing odd dreams for her to have. Yet, the problem was…how did one wake oneself up from a dream? Pippa had known she'd been dreaming at times before, and that knowledge had woken her up. However she did not currently have that sense of dreaming, like there was no solid foundation to anything around her, things were certainly seeming very impossible, yes, but not to the degree of a dream.

She ran her hands over the fine material of her nightgown, and the sensation of touch certainly seemed real. Looking up she blushed heatedly at the realization that she was not at all in appropriate attire! No one but her female relatives had ever seen her in such a state! No man other than her husband should ever see her in such a revealing way!

Pippa was not blind; she was able to notice the way the Doctor looked at the glimpses of her figure that the shift revealed, before quickly glancing away with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. She hurriedly pulled her dressing gown so that it was covering her. At least she could muster some semblance of decorum! Her thoughts shifted from her lack of a respectable appearance though when a strange red light began to flash around them, accompanied by a loud and absolutely awful sound that made Pippa cover her ears in an attempt to drown it out.

"_Unauthorised personnel on the 2nd floor!" _A strange voice started saying repeatedly.

What Pippa found odd was that she could not find the source of this voice. It seemed to be feminine, but it also sounded as though it were devoid of any emotion.

The Doctor and Donna also seemed to hear, and the former reached into the inner pocket of his coat, pulling out a small silver device. It reminded Pippa of some sort of instrument one would use to perform sorcery, like a wand. Is that how she had been brought here? Was the Doctor some kind of devil worshiper who had used sorcery to bring her here?

She frowned as the tip of the wand glowed blue and he waved it around as though that would do something useful - and it did! The lights disappeared, allowing the hallway to return to its former gloomy darkness. Not only that, but the horribly loud sound and the strange voice also ceased. Yes, perhaps he was some kind of sorcerer. If that were the case, it was not at all likely that she could trust him. Pippa began to fear for her safety, for if he truly was a devotee of Satan then she was not at all safe.

However, the Doctor seemed to notice her fear and quickly turned to her, holding out the wand so that she could examine it. Tentatively, she reached out and took hold of it, very much aware that he had not forced her to do so, but she had with her own free will.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling a little bit calmer.

"A sonic screwdriver," he replied.

At her puzzled expression, the Doctor continued, "10, 000 years into the future, Pip. Mankind has not only expanded its exploration, but the tools they use have also become far more advanced."

"This is not a device used to perform sorcery?" She asked skeptically.

To his credit, the Doctor managed to suppress the laugh that seemed to stubbornly desire to burst from him. Instead, he shook his head with a fond smile.

"No, Pip. It's a device which can unlock doors, give me information most wouldn't have…all sorts of useful things."

Pippa had not failed to notice the familiar name he had called her twice now. Nobody had ever called her 'Pip' before. Only her family had ever called her 'Pippa', and it was odd enough to hear these strangers call her that, let alone the Doctor calling her something that seemed even more familiar. However, she pushed that aside for the time being, deciding instead to keep her focus on the matter at hand.

"That sounds an awful lot like sorcery to me," she deadpanned.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, his face scrunched up a little in awkward defeat.

"Well, yeah, I guess it does…" He admitted.

"Alright, does that really matter?" Donna piped up. "An alarm just went off, in case you hadn't noticed Spaceman! Don't you think someone will come looking for us pretty soon?"

Donna had tried to give them space, not really able to wrap her head around the situation herself, but understanding enough to know that Pippa was probably very confused. Yet, she also knew that whoever was on this spaceship probably wasn't too keen about having intruders in their midst. Her words had seemed to capture the Doctor's attention though as he straightened himself up, cleared his throat and turned to her.

"Yes! Why don't we take a look around? Find out who's on this ship!" He then turned to Pippa. "I'll explain the sonic later."

He grabbed Pippa's hand, much to her discomfort, and the three made their way down the hall. It seemed that whoever was on this vessel had certainly noticed they were here - and from what she could gather they were not supposed to be here at all - as the sound of jogging could be heard rapidly approaching.

The hallway opened up into a main area that had several other hallways running from it, as well as a few small rooms that could be viewed through large, glass windows. The jogging people were very close now, and soon Pippa saw a group of five enter through a door, all of them carrying large guns, though these were not like any gun Pippa had seen before. The group was made up of men _and_ women, all of them wearing some kind of brown and gold uniform.

This uniform was nothing like the army of the militia she knew; it was far more practical in its design. Just like Donna, these women wore trousers and a tunic, something unheard of in her own time period. _Thing truly have progressed greatly_, Pippa mused to herself. She startled when she realized that the Doctor had moved to stand in front of her protectively, his body acting like a shield from the armed group.

One of the group stepped forward, a woman with a fiercely determined look, and several badges on her uniform that suggested she was in charge. She had short dark brown, almost black hair and small brown eyes, set into a distrustful glare. Her figure was tall and lithe, and her hold on her weapon suggested she had a lot of experience using it.

"None of you are to make any sudden movements," the woman stated in an authoritative voice. "If you do, I won't hesitate to shoot."

The Doctor stiffened at her words, shifting slightly so that he was directly in front of Pippa and she could no longer see the group.

"You are to state who you are, how you got here, and your purpose for being on this ship unauthorized," the woman continued.

"Now, who said we were unauthorized…" the Doctor argued, trying to defuse the situation a little bit.

"Are you here to help?" One of the soldiers standing at the rear piped up, much to his commander's clear annoyance.

"Yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, jumping on the excuse handed to him. "My name is the Doctor, and I'm here to help!"

Every single one of the soldiers seemed to sigh in visible relief at this and Pippa wondered at what they needed help with. However, their leader appeared to still be as displeased by their presence as ever.

"We didn't send help for a _doctor_," she informed them. "We already have a doctor on board, and besides, our distress call was only made a few hours ago."

"I'm incredibly efficient," the Doctor brushed off before pulling a small, thin, rectangular object from his jacket pocket.

It was made of black leather and opened up to show a piece of paper with writing on it. He showed this to the woman, and she seemed to reluctantly change her attitude towards them, clearly deciding that he was who he said he was.

"Fine then," she said tersely. "Follow me, Doctor."

She led the trio and her soldiers through another hallway until they came to a room with a long rectangular table and several chairs around it. The room was otherwise mostly bare save for a large, white board with writing on it. The soldiers sat down in some of the chairs, and Donna followed suit, silently gesturing for Pippa to do the same.

Pippa sat beside the red haired woman, while the Doctor simply leant against the table, looking intently at the woman who stood at the front of the room.

"I'm Captain Anna Archer," she introduced herself.

"This is my second in command, Sergeant James Kolt," she gestured to a tall, well built man with a completely bald head.

"Alice Hardt," Captain Archer continued, pointing at a fierce looking girl who was incredibly thin with long, sandy coloured hair.

"Liam Reeves," he was a man with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was not as largely built or tall as Sergeant Kolt, however he was still in very good shape.

"And Juan Sera," Juan, a Spaniard, had olive skin, dark brown hair that reached to just above his shoulders and large, round brown eyes. He was of a much leaner build than the other two men.

Finished with her introductions, Captain Archer looked at the Doctor expectantly, waiting for him to do the same. However, Donna was one step ahead.

"Donna Noble," she introduced herself, holding out her hand for Archer to shake. The Captain simply stared at the outstretched hand. Donna crossed her arms, staring the Captain down with a look of great attitude.

The Captain turned her gaze to Pippa who gulped nervously. The Doctor took the lead, sparing her the need to speak.

"And this is Pippa Ingram," he introduced, gesturing to her. "They are both my associates."

Pippa was suspicious that the Doctor had lied to this group more than once, however she was still very unsure of what exactly was happening, and therefore decided she was safer keeping quiet and allowing the Doctor to take charge of things.

"Marco, Katie, come in," Captain Archer said, talking into a small black box.

"Hello, we're here Captain," a male voice replied, much to Pippa's bewilderment.

"Our distress call has been heard and answered," the Captain said. "We have guests, report to the briefing room immediately."

"Roger, Captain," the man, presumably named Marco, replied. "Be there shortly."

It did not take long for them to arrive, and Captain Archer introduced them as Marco Mitchells, the ship's pilot (a word explained by the Doctor to Pippa), and Katie Spencer, the crew's doctor. The two sat down at the table, joining everyone else as the captain began to explain what was going on.

"You are currently onboard UC #93-21, an Umbrella Cargo ship,"

"Umbrella?" Donna questioned curiously.

"Yeah, as in the Umbrella Corporation…" Archer stated slowly, looking at Donna as though she were stupid.

"Anyway," she continued. "This ship holds thousands of new, breakthrough pharmaceuticals travelling from New Earth to Octavia. However, a few days ago something went wrong…"

"What?" The Doctor pressed, his expression full of intrigue. "What went wrong?"

"I don't know how to describe it Doctor…" She admitted, vulnerability creeping through her self-made mask of a strong persona. "We are not alone on this ship."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room before Archer continued.

"The creature - for it certainly is not human - came from nowhere, walking through these halls, undetected by our security defenses. It seems to have no conscience; its only intent is to kill every single person on board. We are all that is left.

"Not only that, but the creature has gained complete control over the ship. It's draining the power, we're currently running on the emergency generator, but pretty soon that will run out, and the creature seems to be only speeding up that process. Soon we will be completely encased in darkness, and I fear that once that happens we will not stand a chance."

The Doctor stood in deep thought for a few moments before speaking.

"Tell me everything you know about the creature," he demanded. "I want to know what it looks like, how fast it is, has it made any contact…"

"It is like nothing I have ever seen before," a small, shaky voice said.

Everyone turned to see that it was Katie, the ship's doctor, who had spoken. She looked far away, as though reliving a horrific memory.

"Katie is the only one to have seen the creature up close and survive," Archer explained.

"What else can you remember, Katie?" The Doctor asked gently, his attention fixed solely on the medic.

"It is tall and gangly, almost like its legs and arms are too long. It has pale grey skin and eyes that are dead and do not see. I believe it was blind and could only find its way around through its other senses. It was naked and did not appear to have any genitals, and its teeth were sharp, almost like fangs.

"It moved slowly, dragging its body along. And the noise it made…it was horrible! Like a strangled breathing that was terrifying…"

She trailed off, finished with her description and the Doctor nodded, thinking hard. Mere seconds later the lights went out, surrounding them in darkness and Pippa sucked in a frightened breath of air. Small sections of light quickly appeared, and Pippa initially believed them to be lanterns, however upon observation she noticed that were once again a foreign object of the future.

She felt a presence beside her and stiffened.

"It's just me," the Doctor said lowly, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

To her confusion, Pippa was immensely relieved at that, and instantly relaxed, feeling safe.

"We need to get to the weapons room," Archer announced. "We have to be able to defend ourselves properly!"

Pippa felt the Doctor stiffen beside her, but he did not say anything. Neither did anyone else, and so the captain led them all out of the room and down the hallway. The feeling of comfort Pippa had at the Doctor's presence was short lived though as the sound of strangled breathing could be heard from not too far away, accompanied by a thumping that sounded like slow, heavy movement. Everyone was painfully aware that this was the sound Katie had described when talking of the creature. The Doctor squeezed Pippa's hand, attempting to put her at ease, however her being soothed was an unlikely thing at that moment.

"We have to keep moving," the captain muttered, trying not to alert the creature of their location. "We're useless right now!"

"But you need a distraction," the Doctor commented.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Seeing where he was going with this, Pippa protested. "No! Please do not leave Doctor! You are not even sure what it is you will be facing!"

"I'll be fine," he told her, smiling in encouragement. "I'll be right behind you."

He pried his hand out of hers, and turned to Archer.

"Keep them safe," he told her, and the captain nodded.

"Here," she said, tossing the Doctor a device. "You'll be able to pick up where you are on the ship, and find us as well."

The Doctor nodded in thanks before turning to Donna, "I'll be back soon, so don't do anything stupid!"

"Oi!" Donna hissed indignantly as he swiftly walked towards the sound of the creature.

Pippa felt something in her grow cold at the Doctor's absence. Everything that was happening seemed so surreal to her, and she still could not quite comprehend the situation. All she was sure of was that the Doctor seemed to radiate with confidence; he appeared to know what he was doing and that was very comforting. She felt Donna loop her arm through her own, offering her own sense of comfort, and Pippa gladly accepted it as they continued on, leaving the Doctor behind.

* * *

><p>"Well, Hello," the Doctor breathed once he found the creature.<p>

It was exactly as Katie had described, only worse. He almost took pity on it, as it seemed to struggle to walk and breathe and, well, continue living. Yet this creature had killed people, and the Doctor very much desired to know _why_. His thoughts were interrupted when, in an unexpected move of incredibly speed, the creature rushed towards him.

"Oh no," he groaned, right before the creature lashed out at him.

* * *

><p>The group reached a large door, which was thankfully easy to open. They entered slowly and the soldiers all shone their torches on what lay inside. The weapons room was enormous. It was more like a library that held tools for killing rather than books for knowledge and entertainment. Shelves which reached the ceiling lined the walls and they were filled with weapons of all kinds, some Pippa recognized, others she didn't. A ladder was available which could be moved around the room in order to climb up and reach the less easily accessible weapons. Liam quickly moved over to it, climbing up to something wrapped in thick, heavy fabric. The others were also quick to stock up, arming just about every inch of them.<p>

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Captain Archer asked Donna and Pippa.

"No, and I wouldn't want one even if I did," Donna told her, annoyed.

"I do," Pippa piped up, causing Donna to look at her in disbelief. "I have hunted animals for sport during the hunting season."

The captain looked a little confused, but offered Pippa a shotgun anyway. Pippa reached out to accept it, figuring she should defend herself, however Donna's look of deep concern and disapproval caused her to retract her hand and politely decline. Archer sighed, before turning back to her soldiers. However, whatever she was about to say to them was never voiced. The hair on the back of Pippa's neck stood up as they heard that horrible thumping and strangled breathing.

"Oh god!" Katie whispered.

Pippa's heart sank. Clearly, the Doctor had failed. Judging from what Captain Archer had said earlier about the creature, he was more than likely dead.

"We will not go down without a fight!" Archer said firmly.

She nodded at her team, and they moved out of the room, towards the creature in order to take it down, leaving the other four to follow at a safe distance. However, upon exiting the room they were all in for a shock. Not one, but two of the creature were there! How was that possible?

"There are others!" Juan breathed in disbelief.

"Fire at will!" The captain commanded, and before long the sound of rapid gunfire rang out, causing the four who were unarmed and untrained as soldiers to cover their ears.

Yet, no matter how many times the creatures were shot, they were not deterred even in the slightest. They stopped shooting, only to witness in horror that their gunfire had done absolutely nothing to harm the creatures!

"Fall back!" Archer yelled. "Head for Central Hall!"

They all ran for their lives, Marco and Katie at the lead, guiding Donna, Pippa and the soldiers to their destination. Liam and Kolt were at the back, firing regularly to at least try and keep the creatures at a safe distance behind them. They soon reached the Central Hall, where the Captain and Alice were quick to collect weapons that may be more effective than their guns. They found some grenades and handed those to their comrades, hoping that they might at least do some damage.

The creatures, despite their slow movement, caught up to them quickly and entered the room. The soldiers all threw their grenades at them, which to everyone's joy seemed to actually do something. Unfortunately, there was only enough for one round each left, and that didn't do enough damage to seriously harm them. In fact, they were all mortified to see that the damage that _had _been done healed almost instantly!

What on earth were these things?

Pippa was absolutely stunned with fear, to the point where she was frozen to the spot. Every single part of her screamed that none of this was possible. This couldn't be happening - there was absolutely no way. So consumed by her fear was she, that she did not notice everyone else moving backwards away from the creatures until Donna called out her name and it was too late.

One of the creatures rushed forwards, latching its mouth onto her neck and biting into the flesh there savagely. She screamed in absolute agony - okay, this was _definitely real! _She vaguely noticed Liam rushing towards the creature, distracting it as he stabbed its chest with a knife. This was enough for the creature to release her, as it turned its attention to the soldier, and she crumpled to the ground. Liam fought the monster off briefly before they heard the captain yell at them to get out of the way.

Liam reacted swiftly, scooping her into his arms and darting off to the side right before an explosion rang out exactly where they had been moments ago. They rolled onto the floor, coughing from the smoke as another explosion was heard. Looking up, Liam saw that the captain and Sgt. Kolt had used rocket launchers on the creatures who now looked dazed, swaying on the spot. Their skin started to look as though they were boiling from the inside. They groaned simultaneously before exploding, leaving nothing but a pool of acid which seemed to grotesquely melt into the ground, leaving no evidence of their existence at all.

Pippa was stunned when Donna rushed over to them, grabbing her by the shoulders. Katie was not far behind, carrying medical supplies to fix up her wound.

"Are you bloody stupid?" Donna yelled at her, furious. "Do you have a death wish? What were you _thinking_?"

"I…I don't know. I - Ow!" She cried out as Katie dabbed some kind of clear liquid onto her bloody neck, which stung painfully. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning your wound, hush!" Katie replied, concentrating on her work.

It was not long before the wound was patched up, and everyone turned to look at the captain who looked positively gleeful.

"We have a way to stop the creature!" She rejoiced.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious, however we now have no idea how many are on board."

It was Liam who had spoken, and Pippa wondered at why Archer was not bothered with the way he had spoken to her. Perhaps her irritated attitude was simply a result of the currently stressful situation. Perhaps she was actually quite a pleasant person to know.

"That doesn't matter," Archer brushed off, not allowing anything to spoil her good mood. "We have plenty of rocket launchers."

Everyone's attention was diverted to the doorway though, when it was heard opening.

"Doctor!" Archer breathed in relief at the sight of who stood there.

* * *

><p>The Doctor narrowly missed the creature's attack, quickly ducking to the side and dashing a considerable distance away from it. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, waving it at the creature before promptly running away from it. The creature, of course, followed, and so the Doctor looked at the results of the scan while he ran, frowning at the results. Quickly darting around a corner, the Doctor found a door that led to a maintenance closet. He ducked inside, waiting in anticipation. He hoped that the creature would continue on, not realizing where he was, and was quick to slow his breathing and heart rates. He knew the creature was blind, but could sense him in other ways. Staying absolutely still, calm and silent, the Doctor waited until the tell tale sounds of the creature had long since gone.<p>

Cautiously, he opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief to see that the creature was nowhere in sight. He needed more information before he could come face to face with it again. He pulled out the interactive electronic navigation system that Captain Archer had given him, quickly finding how to locate the others, seeing them pop up on the screen. He was curious to see that someone named 'Dr. Alistair Wolff' appeared in the Central Hall with the others. He definitely hadn't met anyone with that name on the ship yet, and everyone else was accounted for, Donna and Pippa labeled as unauthorized personnel in bright red.

Why wouldn't the captain mention someone else on board?

As he moved through the ship's hallways, the Doctor came across a door, which very clearly stated that only those with permitted access were to enter. The security system would have been tricky to get past with the ship's power on, yet with it off it would be next to impossible. The Doctor had his sonic though, and it was no time at all before he heard a satisfying click of a lock and the door swung open for him. Stepping inside he grinned.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the central hall, Captain Archer and Sergeant Kolt were talking with a man they had addressed as Dr. Wolff. The discussion seemed private, although Dr. Wolff would occasionally glance over at Donna and Pippa with interest. Everyone else had occupied him or herself by doing something or other.<p>

Pippa stood, drawn over to the large window, which took up one whole side of the hall from floor to ceiling. She was amazed at the view once she reached the window. Out there before her was a vast expanse of starry sky. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, and it left her in absolute wonder.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Donna said, coming to stand beside her. "I don't think a view like that will ever stop amazing me."

"There are no words," Pippa replied simply. "To gaze upon this infinite mass of starry heaven is…well, it is indescribable."

"I think you just found some words that summed it up perfectly," Donna commented, smiling at her.

They were silent for a moment, simply appreciating how a view like the one before them could make them feel.

"Over 10, 000 years," Pippa sighed. "It's incomprehensible. I'm out there, somewhere, buried in the ground, probably nothing more than dust. So much has changed and barely anything is recognizable. I feel lost and alone, and I still have no idea how I got here."

Donna smiled sympathetically. "You will, one day. The Pippa I know seems to have all the answers."

"That's what I don't understand," Pippa told her, turning away from the view so that she was facing Donna. "What do you mean by suggesting that you've met me before?"

Donna went to answer, but was distracted by the Doctor walking into the hall. He looked absolutely furious, and that fury turned livid when he caught sight of Pippa's wounded neck.

"What happened?" He demanded, directing the question to the captain, before walking swiftly over to Pippa.

"We were intercepted by two more creatures, just like the other. It was not possible to protect a foolish girl who was looking for trouble while also fighting them off!" Was Archer's grouchy reply.

The Doctor ignored her, touching Pippa's wound carefully. She shied away from him, pain shooting from the wound at his touch.

"Did you manage to kill the creature you faced?" Archer asked him.

"That's not how I choose to do things," he replied absentmindedly, before focusing on Pippa. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Katie treated the wound, and I feel fine," she replied with a nod.

He did not seem to be satisfied though, as he pulled out his 'sonic screwdriver' and waved it over her wound and then near her face, his expression turning to slight relief at whatever results he seemed to see. Looking back at her, he reached forward to cup her face in his hands. Pippa stiffened, uncomfortable with this action, however although he looked deeply saddened by her reaction, it did not cause him to pull away.

"We'll talk about your 'foolish' behavior later," he reprimanded. "I know you must have a thousand questions, but right now I have to deal with this before I can answer them."

Pippa nodded, and the Doctor stood, turning to face the others.

"At any moment the creature will find us," he announced. "Dr. Wolff, I presume?"

This question was directed to that very man, and the scientist nodded in confirmation, slightly taken aback at the Doctor's knowledge of who he was.

"How about you enlighten us all?" The Doctor continued. "I mean, nobody knows more about the creatures than you do, am I right?"

Dr. Wolff bumbled and blustered, clearly unsure of what to say to that accusation.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Wolff denied.

"Oh, come off it!" The Doctor exclaimed, quickly losing his patience. "Look around you, I think everyone here is interested in what you have to say."

Yet, despite the Doctor's prodding, Dr. Wolff refused to budge.

"Alright, I'll tell them myself, shall I? Umbrella Cargo Ship #93-21, carrying new medical breakthroughs in pharmaceutical products, however it also holds a dark secret. The scientist, Dr. Alistair Wolff was given a top secret task by the President of the New United States of America to create a biogenetically engineered superhuman who would be able to cheat death.

"But no matter how hard Alistair tried, the task proved to be impossible. He was supposed to meet up with the president on Octavia, revealing the successful project. However, Alistair believed he was coming aboard this ship to deliver news of failure rather than success. But, things were not over yet.

"Early on in the voyage, in his top-secret lab, Alistair had a breakthrough! At one of the planets they stopped to refuel and pick up supplies, Alistair kidnapped three humans for his experiment, and used them as his guinea pigs. He already had everything else he needed; those unwilling participants were the final things left to make his experiment work.

"Yet something went wrong. Rather than becoming super humans with the ability to live forever, they became something else, something that horrified him and yet could not be killed. He had succeeded in creating his own worst nightmare."

The Doctor was absolutely sickened and furious as he explained the mad scientist's actions to everyone else, everything about him in that moment screamed a deep, violent anger.

"But we have found a way to kill the creature!" Captain Archer protested.

"Why didn't you tell me about Alistair, captain?" The Doctor asked, ignoring her statement. He hated that he was shoved into a corner. The creature was an innocent human being who had undergone unmentionable torment, and yet there did not seem to be any way to stop it from killing every single one of them.

"I hardly thought it was important to," she defended. "Besides, he seems to have a mind of his own. He never listens to me, not that he is required to."

"But how could you know all of that?" Alistair finally spoke up. "You can not possibly know all of that!"

"I read your journals," the Doctor replied simply.

"No one could get through the security on my laptop!" Alistair claimed, astounded.

"Well, obviously that isn't true anymore, is it?" The Doctor retorted, very short on patience.

"You had no right! That was an invasion of privacy!" Alistair defended.

Pippa was shocked at the man's nerve, after what had just been revealed.

"_You _have no right to _speak_!" Liam snapped at the scientist, voicing Pippa's thoughts exactly. "Not after what you've done. How can you even live with yourself?"

Looking around, Pippa saw that everyone else in the room seemed to be as equally enraged by Alistair's actions.

"I agree, but we really should be focusing on the matter at hand," Captain Archer argued. "The creature will find us soon, and we need to devise a way to survive."

"Regenerador," Alistair corrected, earning angry looks from everyone. "I call them Regeneradors."

"Whatever," Kolt said. "The captain's right."

Everyone else agreed, and began to strategize.

"Why don't we just kill it?" Juan suggested. "That used to be a person. I don't think any of us can really comprehend the amount of pain it must be in. Won't killing it be merciful?"

Liam, Kolt, the captain, Alice and Marco all seemed to agree, while Katie, Donna, Pippa and the Doctor didn't.

"Killing is never the answer!" The Doctor argued. "There has to be another way."

"How is that possible?" Liam asked. "This…Regenerador…has no traces of its humanity left, and its intention seems to solely be to kill any humans it comes into contact with!"

"The holding cells," Juan murmured.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"If we can find some way to get the creature inside the cells, perhaps we can then turn our attention to bringing power back to the ship, and thinking under rational circumstances on what to do with the Regenerador."

"Yes!" Alice agreed. "We can lure the creature into the cells. I'll be the bait, ensnaring the creature into the cell, before making a swift escape, and Juan can shut the door seconds after I do, locking the creature inside!"

"Brilliant, that's good," the Doctor approved. "We shouldn't waste any more time."

Everyone else agreed, and moved to get anything they might need.

"Juan and I will go out and seek the creature, and you can all make your way to the engine room," Alice said.

Once everyone was ready, they made their way out of the hall, only to stop dead in their tracks. The Regenerador was a step ahead of them, and walking slowly towards them all.

"Okay, scratch that, new plan!" Alice said. "We'll distract it while you guys make a run for it!"

They went to do this, but were stopped when the Regenerador swiftly moved past Alice and Juan, lunging for Pippa and pushing her against a wall, aiming to bite into her wounded neck, just as the other had. Liam pushed it off before it could; however it seemed totally disinterested in anyone else but her. The routine continued, with the Regenerador going after Pippa, someone stepping in to stop it before the whole thing happened again. No matter how hard they tried to distract it from Pippa, it was no use.

"You need to come with us," Alice commanded, seeing that they were getting nowhere. "We'll all die if you don't!"

"No!" The Doctor protested.

But this did not stop Pippa from running over to Alice and Juan, knowing that Alice was right. At least then they all would stand a chance. Seconds later the three of them were running off towards the holding cells. The Doctor moved to follow, fear overcoming him at the idea of Pippa alone with a Regenerador again and him not being there to protect her. However, Captain Archer held him back.

"Let me go!" He growled, looking at her fiercely.

"We need to get moving, they'll look after her."

"What, like they did before?" The Doctor snapped, pulling away from her and turning to look at Donna. "Stay with the captain."

Without a second glance back at them, the Doctor rushed off after Pippa.

* * *

><p>Pippa narrowly escaped the Regenerador for the umpteenth time as she ran with Alice and Juan through countless corridors.<p>

"Why does it only come after me?" She cried, feeling her energy rapidly decreasing.

"I think it wants to finish the job," Juan suggested breathlessly.

Finally they reached the holding cells, the Doctor 30 seconds behind them. He was too late though, as Alice and Pippa had already run into the room, the Regenerador following them. The Doctor tried to follow, but was held back once again, this time by Juan.

"Stay out here, Doctor," he warned. "I need to concentrate on ensuring their safety, and you rushing in there will only distract me."

The Doctor reluctantly stood down just as Alice began to fire shots at the creature, creating a momentary distraction which allowed Pippa to safely leave the room, immediately becoming wrapped in the Doctor's relieved embrace. He held her tightly, and Pippa sunk into his hold as she came down from her adrenaline rush.

"Alice, come on!" Juan yelled, causing Pippa to look back at the holding cell.

Alice moved to run towards the exit, however the Regenerador was too fast and it sped towards her, latching onto her neck, biting deeply and savagely just as the other one had with Pippa. Juan shot at it, but nothing would deter it. A minute later, the Regenerador tossed Alice's lifeless body to the ground before turning to face them. Juan was stunned, unable to move, and so the Doctor quickly released Pippa and shut the door before the Regenerador could escape. They all stood, looking through the viewing window in silent respect for Alice as the Regenerador in turn watched them. Juan turned to the Doctor and Pippa in determination.

"We should reunite with the others and get this over and done with," he said quietly.

The Doctor nodded and they left to go down to the engine room. When they arrived, the captain asked what had happened to Alice, and Juan told her of the girl's noble death. Archer hung her head in sadness before turning to Kolt and Liam and ordering them to go down to the holding cell to keep an eye on the creature while she and Marco worked on bringing power back to the ship. After Kolt and Liam left it was relatively quiet. They were all just waiting for whatever happened next.

"Hang on," Donna said, breaking the silence. "If this Regenerador, or whatever, is no longer human and its only ability is to kill…how can it have gained control over the ship's power?"

This was a very valid question, and everyone turned to look at Alistair, either for explanation or in suspicion. The scientist had been very quiet and nonchalant the entire time, and simply held up his hands in mock surrender.

"How should I know?" He defended.

Donna rolled her eyes at him. The Doctor appeared to be deep in thought though.

"Come in, captain," Kolt's anxious voice came from Captain Archer's radio.

"Yes, is everything alright, Sergeant?" She responded.

"The creature has escaped," he told her.

"What? How is that possible?" She asked.

"I don't know, captain, but Liam is dead."

Archer froze at this news before pulling herself together.

"Sergeant, get out of there now," she commanded. "I don't care how, you just get out of there alive."

Silence was the only response they received.

"Sergeant?"

There was still no response, and everyone presumed the worst. Kolt was dead.

"We're running out of time Doctor," Archer snapped, turning to him. "You said you were here to help, so _help_!"

"I'm trying!" He snapped back. "But this Regenerador is clearly more human than we thought!"

A sudden look of realization crossed his features as though a great revelation had just been realized.

"That's it…" he said, dashing out of the engine room without explaining anything to anyone.

Out of curiosity the others followed, some more reluctant than others as they weaved through countless corridors on the ship until the Doctor stopped directly in front of the Regenerador, apparently finding what he'd been looking for.

"Emerson Kane," he addressed the former human.

The Regenerador stopped its movement towards them; it was as though it could understand and recognized the name the Doctor had given it.

"Male, 26 years old," the Doctor continued. "Telekinetic abilities. You're a husband and a father, taken from your home against your will and used as a test subject, turned into an experiment, no longer even human. I read Alistair's files on you…"

The Regenerador just seemed to become angry at the Doctor's words, moving to lash out at him.

"I know you're angry," he continued loudly. "And you have every right to be!"

This stopped Emerson once more.

"What Dr. Wolff did to you was so much more than wrong, and his actions can never be excused. But don't let your anger turn you into a murderer. You've already killed so many people; don't you think that's enough? It's time to let go of your hatred which is allowing you to kill innocent people!"

Emerson seemed to consider this, and the Doctor beamed, truly believing that he had gotten through. That smile was quickly wiped off his face though, when he saw Alistair creeping up slowly behind Emerson, a syringe in his hand.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor cried.

The Regenerador formerly known as Emerson went to turn around right as Alistair plunged the syringe into its neck before swiftly stepping away. Like the other two, his skin started to look like it was boiling before he let out a groan and exploded, leaving behind only a pool of acid, which quickly dissolved into nothing.

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded of Alistair furiously.

"I always had the tools necessary to destroy my creations, Doctor," Alistair revealed. "This was all a part of the experiment, to see how the creatures would interact with us. Although, I admit there were a few unexpected twists in my plot, you being a large one."

"This was always your intention?" Pippa exclaimed in disbelief.

There was no need for Alistair to confirm this though, as everyone knew the answer.

"Doctor," Captain Archer piped up.

"What?" He snapped.

"My scanner is picking up a reading…"

"What is it?"

"The creature…Emerson…he set a bomb to go off. It will destroy the entire ship, and there's 1:39 left before it explodes."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "we need to get to my ship."

"We're not going to have time!" Archer protested.

"Yes we will, it's nearby,"

"What?"

"Never mind, come on!"

The Doctor led the survivors through the ship until they came upon a large blue box marked POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. It looked big enough to fit one person inside, maybe two in a tight fit. This was his ship? Perhaps he truly was stark, raving mad! He was quick to unlock the doors and gesture the bewildered crew and Pippa into the box. However, he stopped Alistair from following.

"Not you," he said.

"What?" Alistair asked with wide eyes. "Surely you do not intend to leave me here?"

"Actually, yes I do, Alistair,"

"But I'll die!"

"Yeah," the word was simple, emotionless. "Did they beg you to stop? Did they scream for _you_ to have mercy? This death is more than you deserve."

The Doctor shut the doors in his face, and while the cruel scientist yelled until his voice was hoarse and desperate tears streamed down his face, the Doctor walked up to the TARDIS console, taking them down to the main city on Octavia.

While the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, allowing the crew of UC #93-21 to exit in wonder, a spaceship exploded among the stars in the solar system of Citrus Bliss, taking one evil man and all of his devious secrets with it.

"Here we are, the city of Begravel on the planet Octavia," the Doctor said. "Mind you, you've arrived much earlier than you've anticipated…"

"This is amazing, Doctor!" Captain Archer said in wonder. "How exactly does your spaceship work?"

"Oh, that's a story for another time, captain," he told her. "Now, you! You have lots to do!"

"Do I now?"

"Yup! The Umbrella Corporation - it's obviously incredibly corrupt. Biogenetic experiments? Yeah, I'd say there's a lot of work to be done."

"You can rely on me to do it, Doctor," she said, understanding now what he was suggesting.

"Don't do it for me, captain. Do it for you and the rest of the human race."

She nodded once before saluting him.

"No, no, don't do that," he grimaced.

"Until the next time, Doctor,"

He smiled and nodded at her, before leaving Captain Anna Archer, Juan Sera, Doctor Katie Spencer and Marco Mitchells behind and entering his TARDIS once more.

"Alright, where to next?" He asked, before realizing Pippa was the only one in the console room.

Donna must have gone to her room, or the kitchen or somewhere. Pippa was currently standing by the console, gazing around the room in awe.

"How is that possible?" She whispered. "It's…"

"Bigger on the inside?" He prompted.

"Yes," she turned to look at him.

"It's basically another dimension,"

"I don't understand what that means," she admitted quietly.

They stood in silence, the Doctor not quite sure what to tell her. He had been expecting this day for a long time - the day when she wouldn't know who he was - and yet he was still completely unprepared.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really," she admitted.

"What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"Dr. Wolff…you just left him there"

He swallowed thickly, "yes, I did."

"Why?"

"What he did was wrong, Pip."

"No,"

"No?"

"No. You don't get to call me that," she told him sternly. Her wonderment at the TARDIS was completely gone. "Is that what you are telling yourself to make it seem better? Why should you get to decide who lives or dies? What he did was wrong, yes. I am not denying that. Yet, leaving a man behind to die when the option of saving him was there is also wrong. That's playing God, and the last time I checked you were _not_ God, Doctor."

The Doctor had the decency to look ashamed for his actions, which softened Pippa a little bit.

"Pippa - "

"Take me home," she ordered.

"What?"

"I'm a fairly observant person. Your magic box… it has the ability to travel to other places, yes? Take me home."

"We're not in the right time period…" He said, stubbornly choosing not to tell her it could travel through time."

"I don't care, just take me home. I don't want to be here any longer."

"I can't do that, Pippa." He told her, refusing to back down.

"Well then, we're going to have a problem, aren't we?"

The two stared each other down before a wave of nausea overcame her. Pippa stumbled slightly, reaching out to hold onto the railing for support. The Doctor's hardened expression instantly softened as he rushed over to her.

"Pip, your wound…you need to take medication."

But Pippa was too preoccupied by the fact that her body was beginning to glow gold, just as it had in her bedroom back home before she'd been hurled away and onto that spaceship.

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" She asked.

"Oh…" Was all he said as he noticed what was wrong. "Don't fight it, and it'll be over quickly."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was quivering.

"Just don't resist it Pippa!" He commanded.

Pippa did as he instructed, looking up at him in fear before the light engulfed her, becoming too bright for her eyes to handle.

"See you soon, Pip," the Doctor said softly before she was fully pulled away from him.

**_See You Space Cowboy…_**


	3. I am about to start working on Chapter 3

Hi guys!

Words can not adequately express how sorry I am about the delay in updating Chapter 3.

If you've been onto the story's Tumblr page or my fan fiction acct Facebook page you should have some idea why.

Basically the family I work for had me working overtime before their trip to Hawaii. My mum just left to go and stay (possibly for several months) in India, and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before she left. Her boyfriend is also finishing his course in Remedial Massage Therapy, and he knows very little about computers and is a very slow typer. I've been helping him by typing up the 10 assignments he has due for him.

On top of this, I'm organising my trip to Europe in February next year. I'm unsure at this time, but I may stay in England and work for 12 months, and so I'm currently looking into Visas etc.

**Anyway, the point of this author's note is to reassure you that I have not abandoned this story and have no intention of doing so. I'm about to start working on chapter three and it should be up soon. **I'm not sure entirely, but it usually takes me 3 days at most. Let's hope it's up within that time.

Hope you're all doing well and can excuse me for my absence :)


End file.
